1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilet water sanitizers and more particularly pertains to a new toilet bowl sanitizing apparatus for sanitizing water in the toilet bowl.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilet water sanitizers is known in the prior art. More specifically, toilet water sanitizers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,928; U.S. Pat. No. 3,135,969; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 961,650; U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,126; U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,384; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 345,196.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new toilet bowl sanitizing apparatus. The inventive device includes a toilet bowl sanitizing apparatus for mounting in a toilet. The toilet has a tank with an interior for selectively holding flushing water and a fill valve for controlling water flow from a water supply to the tank. A lever coupled to a float controls the fill valve. An upstanding overflow container is mounted in the tank and empties into a tank outlet. A trickle conduit is in communication with the fill valve for squirting water into the overflow container. The tank outlet is in fluid connection with a toilet bowl. The apparatus comprises a container which has a first end, a second end and a substantially hollow peripheral extending wall therebetween. The first end of the container has an opening therein and the second end is closed. A cap is adapted for mounting over the opening in the container. An intake pipe brings water into the container. The intake pipe is fluidly connected to the container. The trickle conduit has end adapted for connecting to the intake pipe. An outlet pipe is fluidly connected to the container. A plurality of sanitizing tablets sanitizes water flowing through the container. The outlet pipe is adapted for being placed in the overflow container.
In these respects, the toilet bowl sanitizing apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of sanitizing water in the toilet bowl.